fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 070
Cloud Turbulence II Synopsis Cameron renders Tyler's storm powerless. Summary Flashback In a flashback, Cameron is is shown in middle school having defeated Tyler in a duel but feels nothing from the encounter despite the applause from his peers. Cameron simply gets up from his chair and allows the next pair of people to wish to duel to do so. After dueling club, Tyler confronts Cameron on his approach to dueling, almost refusing to attack, allowing his cards to deliver all of the action while he renders himself mute. Cameron reflects that's simply his style. Tyler asks Cameron if he even likes dueling and Cameron does not respond. Tyler tells Cameron that he heard about his sister, saying he heard his mother talking to Cameron's mother on the phone about it. He knows Cameron learned how to duel from her and the fact she's missing has deeply impacted him. Cameron simply refuses to respond and walks away as if Tyler had not said a word. The Duel Cameron's First Attack Out of the flashback, Cameron and Tyler's second round duel continues, and Cameron has summoned a new monster "Red Wyvern". Cameron reveals "Red Wyvern's" effect that upon Synchro Summon it can destroy the strongest monster on the field, and "Red Wyvern" sets "Nimbusman" alight in destruction. Cameron tells Tyler he's not ignoring him. He tells Tyler he's not ignoring the storm but navigating through it or rather, around it. He orders "Red Wyvern" to attack directly. Since Tyler has no monster to defend him, "Spirit Barrier" is a powerless card. Cameron's dragon charges at Tyler singing his LP to 1600 in Cameron's first declared attack of the tournament. Finally the crowd cheers in excitement, and Cameron cracks a small smile, one Tyler has not seen in their duels as kids. As the attack completes, Shy feels a surge of passion in her chest and wonders if it is because she and Cameron are connected. She can tell Cameron is having fun. Cole is also much happier, seeing Cameron finally declare an attack and deal damage. Cameron continues his turn by activating "De-Synchro" to return "Red Wyvern" to his Extra Deck then Special Summons its Synchro Materials: "Nettles" and "Dancing Fairy" in their original battle positions. Battling Seeing that Cameron is willing to attack inspires Tyler to duel with more vigor. He draws and banishes 2 copies of “Sheep Cloud” from his GY to Special Summons 2 copies of “Cloudian – Storm Dragon” from his hand in Attack Position. Tyler then Normal Summons “Cloudian – Cirrostratus”, and its effect places 3 Fog Counters on itself. Tyler explains that his "Storm Dragons" have the ability to place a Fog Counter on any monster on the field once more turn, and he has them each place 1 Fog Counter on "Cirrostratus", granting it 5 little cloud. Tyler then activates “Cirrostratus” effect to 2 Fog Counters to destroy a monster on the field. He uses this effect twice, removing 4 total "Fog Counters" to destroy “Dancing Fairy” then “Spore”. Tyler enters his Battle Phase to have “Cirrostratus” attack and destroy “Nettles”. Then both “Storm Dragon” attack directly. Cameron takes the storm in stride as his LP falls to 2800 and without "Dancing Fairy" will not get those Life Points back. Cameron draws and acknowledges the threat of "Cirrostratus" understanding that with both "Storm Dragons" on the field, "Cirrostratus" can destroy any of his monsters once per turn, while the "Cloudians" cannot be destroyed by battle. In addition, "Spirit Barrier" is still active to protect Tyler from Battle Damage. Cameron also acknowledges that while he cannot damage Tyler for now, he can at least get rid of "Cirrostratus". Cameron Normal Summons "Cure Mermaid", but alone, she cannot hurt Tyler. However, Cameron reveals "Breakthrough Skill" in his GY, which he can banish to use its effect to negate "Cirrostratus's" effect until the End Phase. With "Cirrostratus's' effect negated, Cameron has "Cure Mermaid" destroy it. Tyler asks when Cameron had that card in his GY, and Cameron refers Tyler to the moment he used "Rain Storm" on "Nimbusman". Tyler asks why Cameron had not chained "Breakthrough Skill" with "Rain Storm" to stop "Nimbusman's" attack. Cameron shares that he needed "Bird of Roses" to be destroyed to summons "Nettles" for "Red Wyvern's" Synchro Summon. Second, "Nimbusman" would have regained its effects and large ATK during the End Phase. Third, had Tyler knows about the trap, he would have been prepared to counter it. Final Storm Tyler says Cameron has certainly been one to think ahead. He draws and observes the one card in his hand. Tyler announces and activates the effects of his "Storm Dragons" each placing a Fog Counter on themselves, a move that causes Cameron to raise an eyebrow. Cameron explains that since his 2 monsters both have Fog Counters, he can tribute them to Special Summon “Cloudian - Storm Caller” from his hand in Attack Position. "Storm Caller" attacks and destroys “Cure Mermaid” in a storm that reduces Cameron's LP to 1300. Tyler explains that since "Storm Caller" destroyed a monster by battle, he can uses its second effect to Special Summons a "Cloudian" monster from his GY, and he Special Summons a copy of "Storm Dragon" in Attack Position. "Storm Dragon" releases a storm in a direct attack that reduces Cameron's LP to 300. Cameron takes the direct attack without flinching, his Life Points down to 300. He draws. Cameron activates the effect of "Spore" in his GY to banish "Nettles" from his GY and reviving "Spore” in Attack Position as well as increase the Level of "Spore" by the Level of "Nettles". Therefore, "Spore" becomes a Level 3 monster. Cameron says that he had not used this effect the previous turn because he did not intend to win the duel with a Level 7 Synchro monster, obviously alluding to "Power Tool Dragon". Cameron Normal Summons “Spirit of the Breeze” and Synchro Summons the only monster who has actually destroyed any of Tyler's monsters: “Red Wyvern” in Attack Position. Cameron reminds Tyler and the audience of "Red Wyvern's" effect to destroy the monster on the field with the highest ATK, and "Storm Caller" is consumed in flames. In addition, Cameron shares the third effect of "Storm Caller", which he knows. All monsters Special Summoned by "Storm Caller's" effect are destroyed when "Storm Caller" is removed from the field. Therefore, "Storm Dragon" is destroyed and Tyler's Life Points are completely exposed with "Spirit Barrier" once again powerless to defend him. Cameron enters his Battle Phase and has "Red Wyvern" attacks directly. The flaming red dragon charges through Tyler and torches the rest of his Life Points to 0. When the attack resolves, Cameron is declared the winner of the duel and will advance to the third round. Aftermath Cameron is much more calm in this victory and walks to the center to face Tyler and they shake hands. Tyler wishes Cameron good luck on the rest of the tournament. Genex Dragon speaks to Cameron and knows he wants to say something to Tyler, but Cameron says it's not the time. Cameron walks over to the emcee and answers some questions in his on-court interview. Cameron explains his strategy of "not attacking" and Cameron promises in jest that it's not the tactic he uses at Duel Academy. Cameron shares that he's actually much more aggressive. Cameron shares that he and Tyler went to the same middle school and they know each other duel tactics. Cameron says to beat Tyler, he did not have the cards to negate effects to "cancel" the storm, but he had to navigate around it, and to so meant to be wary and patient. After the interview, Cameron is met with more cheers. He goes to sign autographs where he sees Cole in the crowd, and Cameron can visibly see "Gottoms" as well. Cole only nods to Cameron and leaves. Cameron boards his limo and leaves to return to the hotel. Maya's Duel After the duel, Maya speaks on her opponent during the on-court interview, who used a Hand Destruction Deck with "Magical Thorn" and "Robbin Goblin". Maya says the hand destruction did not bother her since she prioritizes Graveyard revival with her dragons, but "Magical Thorn" was definitely a problem. While she could not destroy it, she's thankful she added Life Point recovery cards to her deck for this duel from her Side Deck as they helped her win. Maya's duel went longer than Cameron's. By the time she arrives, Cameron has already finished with his post-duel interview. Maya says she checked the duel online and laughs that Cameron finally declared an attack. Maya also believes Cameron had a much easier time, defeating Tyler than she did, causing Cameron to simply grin. Cameron replies that Maya added "Guardian Angel Joan" to her Deck, a non-Dragon monster. More specifically, a LP recovery card. In addition to some Equip Spells, Cameron wonders if Maya is copying him. Maya quickly denies it but does think she needs to add some variety to her Deck if she wants to win the tournament. Cameron and Cole Maya is called by her publicist for the day and needs to leave for her post-duel interview. After she leaves, Cameron's parents and Shy find him and congratulate him on his second round victory. Clarissa and Lucy are with them as well. They ask about Maya, and Cameron shares that she just walked off for her interview. Cole then arrives as well and introduces himself to Cameron's parents. Cole introduces himself as a sophomore at North Academy. He says that he and Cameron are friends who met at the Central Academy School Festival, and Cameron rolls his eyes. Cole addresses Shy having met her too and the girl finds herself paralyzed with fear, which Clarissa and Lucy notice. Cole congratulates Cameron on his victory and requests Cameron come watch his duel. Cole says that they are to meet in the quarterfinals, and it's appropriate to scout the opponent. Cameron's parents love the idea to watch some other tournament duels and are happy to entertain the afternoon match. For the sake of appearances, Cameron shares he's happy to watch the 2:00 duel after lunch. Cole then leaves to go see his parents for lunch as well. As he walks away, Cameron sighs and makes nothing of Cole's interaction but finds himself suddenly stammering in his breath. He turns to see Shy paralyzed, dazed, and her right hand shaking. And for a flash, Shy could feel "Gottoms" blade at her neck. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Tyler Morrison *Duel continues from previous episode Cameron has 4800 LP and 4 cards in his hand. He controls "Red Wyvern" (2400/2000) in Attack Position and "Spore" (400/800) in Defense Position. Tyler has 4000 LP and 2 cards in his hand. He controls Continuous Trap: "Spirit Barrier". Turn 6: Cameron Once while face-up on the field, "Red Wyvern" allows Cameron to destroy the monster on the field with the highest ATK. Therefore, “Nimbusman” is destroyed. “Red Wyvern” attacks directly (Tyler 4000 > 1600). Cameron activates “De-Synchro” to return "Red Wyvern" to his Extra Deck and Special Summon “Nettles” (1200/400) and “Dancing Fairy” (1700/1000) from his GY in Defense Position. Turn 7: Tyler Tyler banishes 2 copies of “Sheep Cloud” from his GY to Special Summons 2 copies of “Cloudian – Storm Dragon” (1000/0) in Attack Position. He Normal Summons “Cloudian – Cirrostratus” (900/0), and its effect places 3 Fog Counters on itself. He uses the effects of both “Storm Dragon” to each place 1 Fog Counter on "Cirrostratus". Tyler uses “Cirrostratus” effect to twice, removing 4 total "Fog Counters" to destroy “Dancing Fairy” then “Spore”. “Cirrostratus” attacks and destroys “Nettles”. Both “Storm Dragon” attack directly (Cameron 4800 > 2800). Turn 8: Cameron Cameron activates “Breakthrough Skill” in his GY, banishing it to negate “Cirrostratus’s” effects this turn. He Normal Summons “Cure Mermaid” (1500/800). "Cure Mermaid" attacks and destroys “Cirrostratus” destroys it. Cameron sets 1 card. Turn 9: Tyler Tyler activates the effects of his "Storm Dragons" each placing a Fog Counter on themselves. Since they both have Fog Counters, he can tribute them to Special Summon “Cloudian - Storm Caller” (3000/0) from his hand in Attack Position. "Storm Caller" attacks and destroys “Cure Mermaid” (Cameron 2800 > 1300). Since "Storm Caller" destroyed a monster by battle, Tyler can uses its second effect to Special Summons a copy of "Storm Dragon" from his GY in Attack Position. "Storm Dragon" attacks directly (Cameron 1300 > 300). Turn 10: Cameron Cameron activates the effect of "Spore" in his GY to banish "Nettles" from his GY and reviving "Spore” in Attack Position as well as increase the Level of "Spore" by the Level of "Nettles" ("Spore": 1 → 3). He Normal Summons “Spirit of the Breeze” (0/1800). Cameron tunes "Spirit of the Breeze" with "Spore" to Synchro Summon “Red Wyvern” in Attack Position. Cameron activates "Red Wyvern's" effect to destroy "Storm Caller". Because "Storm Caller" was destroyed, all monsters Special Summoned by its effect are destroyed as well, thus destroying "Storm Dragon". "Red Wyvern" attacks directly (Tyler 1600 > 0). Cameron wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels